


I am Jack's

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [1]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Jack's emotions.</p><p>I am Jack's unresolved sexual tension.</p><p>Tyler is the brutal force that threatens to devour me whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Jack's

I am Jack's emotions.

I am Jack's unresolved sexual tension.

Tyler is the brutal force that threatens to devour me whole. He's the scent in the morning that cast a nauseous sickness through the pit of my stomach. I sit up with limbs heavy from reawakening the dead from the graves. Tyler is the shallow pit made to become the final resting place at the turn of every night.

There's the groan that slips from my lips as I stumble upwards. Keeping balance as I struggle against gravity. I make my way through the grim of what has become my dwelling. Tyler's palace.

Speaking of the poor devil. He sits at the kitchen table and lights a cig. Bathrobe hanging open. Revealing the boxers he must've stolen out of my room.

"Morning, Sunshine!"

He's as gleeful as a child. His lips a perfect smirk. He stands up and walks around our messy table. All sorts of chemicals and goodies hanging about. He trails behind me and leans on my shoulder as a I pour my black coffee.

"I've been thinking," Tyler's lips are ghost on my skin. His mouth firmly grazing the air above my neck.

"What exactly would that be, Tyler?"

Tyler's grin is visible. Fingerprints in a smeary surface.

I am Jack's harsh reality.

"I know you want to fuck me. Your mouth waters at the sight of me shirtless. You desire to worship me. To work your filthy mouth across my abs, venturing down to my cock."

I am Jack's raging hypocrisy.

"Worship is a strong word to use. Especially with no God to apply that to."

By this time Tyler was moving air across my tense shoulders. The heat radiating and dispersing at the pace he waved.

"I never said there was no God." Tyler mutters as he focuses on my breathing. I feel dirty just from hearing him. The scent of him drove my chemicals on overdrive. His eyes wandered in hyper sense, his lips a sweet feather teasing me.

"I said, _'if we are God's unwanted children, then so be it'._ That's what I said, Jack."

His lips lay on my throbbing vein. Impression of a lover. His tongue a soft prob. Working my throat into a frenzy of arousal.

I am Jack's harshly beating heart.

I am every bit of Jack's emotions. I am his hatred and his inevitable doom. His unanswered prayers collapsing my throat. I am Jack's vile lover.

I don't speak to Tyler. Even when he mutters on my skin. I just let him. Kiss and bite. Suck. Break the skin. Give me more, Tyler! That's all of what could be heard in my head.

I am Jack's undeniable fuel. Drug. Cure. Whatever the Fuck society wants to call it.

Tyler's hands are gifted. He slides them under my shirt and gently scrapes on my stomach. Making me arch slightly, my tongue getting swollen like a fucking bee stung it. It's Tyler's hands that shred the clothes off and he guides me to the table. Clutter being shoved off in any given direction. Tyler all the while muttering 'shit' and something aggressive. Sexually laced and promised. He's shoved off his fluffy robe and he's dragging me closer to the edge of the table. The slight burn on my back increases my dick. Makes it yearn for contact. I muster out a whine that catches Tyler's attention. Perfect little bitch. Uncertain of which one of us is slandering me but it only draws fuel to this suicidal flame. My body feels taunt and pale beneath Tyler. Raging hard on and a asshole fluttering like butterfly wings. Tyler is busy lubing his cock with spit. Rubbing it and moaning every slight moment. He licks his lips and gazes at me. 

I am Jack's fucking toy.

"I wanna ram my dick in your ass. Tear that small hole open, but I'd rather make love to it. Virgin holes need special attention. Need hands and tongue in it, baby boy."

My asshole aches and I beg loudly. Repeating "Tyler".

"Say my name, baby boy!" Tyler snarls as he pets my inner thighs. My hands stay pinned to the table and I feel the impulse to run. I don't however. I'm too pathetic and weak. Under Tyler I'm a shifty human. Tyler leans over and stays in my face as he rubs my pubes.

"Say my name, Jack. I want to hear you yell for me. I fucking want that shitty mouth of yours to fall open and scream 'Daddy'." Tyler commands everything. There's no arguing it. I stay speechless and my eyes water with need. He smiles and straightens. His eyes dark and his hands drifting to my dick. It's hard and average sized but Tyler takes It in his hand delicately, slow strokes at a time. Making sure to tug my balls at the same time. Slight moans slip out and I'm Jack's instrument being broken in for the first time. Tyler stops and licks his fingers, His eyes on my ass the whole time. He rubs it and grins when I hitch and scoot away. His arm sliding under my arched back, tugging me closer.

"Don't fucking move. Let me finger that ass. I want to fuck you. I will rape you if you don't allow."

I clutch his forearms as he massages his way into my ass. One thick finger at a time. I'm a wet mess and helpless as I cling on. Tyler's kissed my head and all over my neck til my labored breathes subsided. Calling me sweet nothings and telling me I'm precious. His second favorite toy. Fucking, wretched bitch! Marla!

I growl and claw. Peeling up Tyler's skin in angry rows. He hisses and bends his fingers in a way that breaks me. That sends waves up my spine. My cock shuddering with the effort. Pulsating like a virus. So quick like the flash of dicks in children movies. My movements were spliced. Tyler's hands experts. He grits his teeth and adjust himself. Slamming across that sweet spot.

"My fucking baby boy likes when I get rough. Loves his prostate being milked. You're a fucking slut."

I howl his name out and try to squeeze his fingers. Trying to ride them and get off. I didn't fucking care anymore.

"Say it again!" Tyler is working his arm in a frenzy. The way he probably fucks too. His body a machine. Every pump making me wild.

"What?" I'm out of it and drunk on sex.

"Say 'Daddy'." Tyler is working his hand over like a pepper grinder. More pressure and I'm ready to spill. He stops last second.

"Don't cum. You cum when I do."

Tyler is full control. Solid. Secure. I brace as my legs are thrown over shoulders and hands gripping my knees. Lips grazing my calf and teeth nipping. He feeds his dick in and I feel satisfied with his expression.

"Daddy!" when he's fully seated in. He rubs my body and tells me to breathe. Stroking my cock every minute.

"Yes, baby boy. You're like fucking Eve. Gonna repopulate the earth with sinful children."

I must be fucked up enough in my head. Enough to allow Tyler to turn me on like this. Crazy thoughts shoving there way down my throat. I'm gasping for it.

A sharp slap delivered to my face and I'm brought to reality.

"Don't blind me out, Jack!" Tyler slaps me again, my head rearing backwards and slamming on the table. My asshole begins to get pounded. My ass cheeks being slapped by Tyler's balls and I'm a wasted mess.

I am one of Jack's sluts.

He snaps his hips. The crocodile snaps his jaw. Hard thrust and in sync with the slaps on my cheek. Painful but erotic. Enticing in the most fucked up way.

"I'm getting ready to cum!" Tyler is racing towards paradise. The gates wide and ready. I'm close and I feel every pressure surrounding me built up. I'm ready to cum. I am Jack's needy slut.

"Cum now-" I'm already letting loose. Every shove of cum shot in my ass forces another out of my cock. When Tyler falls on top of me is when I stop screaming his name. His lips fall on my neck and I breathe loudly. Mouth open and dry. Tyler pulls out and wipes his cock clean. Smiling at me, he leans over and kisses my forehead.

"We're gonna have to do this again, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy of my original publication on Wattpad and my very first post on this wonderful site. Very proud to finally be apart of this community! I never mind feedback on any of my work so any comments are greatly appreciated. If you enjoyed this one-shot there are plenty more to go around. If you have a suggestion or a prompt you'd like me to write then I'm very open-minded to hearing them. Thank you very much for viewing my story!
> 
>  
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any form nor promote indecent sexual relations between minors and adults. If you have questions about Cg/L lifestyles then don't feel shy to ask. I always explain to the best of my abilities.


End file.
